The gull's cry
by Le Chat Noir
Summary: The story of the little girl who had but one love in her life : the Sea.


Author's note : I know the structure's a little strange, but that's on purpose. And I know I've repeated a part twice, but there are some changes, so you can read it twice. And I know it's too long. Sorry. Beg your pardon.

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

The gull's cry

By Le Chat Noir

There was a girl elven

In the Ocean's arms

Dwelling in Swan's Haven

Little princess of charms

Her hair more golden

Than Trees of Light themselves

From the waters risen

Princess of sailor elves

Her laugh more crystal

Than Telperion silver

For today and morrow

Lady of Foam Runner

Were three brothers of hers

She held dear to her heart

But most of all she loved

Forever and only

The Sea 

Oh I remember

The white sand, the polished pebbles

Under my feet

The wind on my face

In my hair

Whispering in my ears

The salty water

Up to my shoulders

The marine air

In my nostrils

The seaweed's odour

Entrancing

The ships' high sails

Of silver glittering

And the gull's cry

The gull's cry

Far far away

Letting go

The ebb and flow

Calling my name

Eärwen !

Daughter of Alqualondë 

There was a maid elven 

In the Ocean's arms

Dwelling in Swan's Haven

Young princess of the Charms

Her hair more golden

Than Trees of Light themselves

From the waters risen

Princess of sailor elves

Her laugh more crystal

Than Telperion silver

Maybe no more morrow

Lady of Foam Runner

Were three brothers of hers

She held dear to her heart

But then she wasn't sure 

If she loved the Sea most

Anymore

Oh I remember

The son of Finwë

A friend of my kin's

Had his place in Tirion

Tirion the elven

And in the King's tower

Youngest of two brothers

On Bellagaer's shore

Asked for my hand

But the Sea

The Sea

Had my heart already

The weight of a ring

On my finger

The Light on the waters

Thousand gleams piercing my eyes

And the gull's cry lonelier than ever

But that day

That day in the Ocean's arms

My face under the waves

A mother's kiss upon my forehead

I said to her farewell

Salty tears lost to the salty stretch

Letting go

But ebb and flow

Called my name still

Eärwen !

Daughter of Alqualondë

There was a bride elven

In Tirion the White

With her hair as golden

As Laurelin the Bright

Dark blue her raiment was

As Elbereth had sown

The hundred silver stars

On her light silken gown

Finarfin her hand held

To the throne of Manwë

But her heart from there fled 

Towards Alqualondë

Her grey eyes were too bright 

Not to be full of tears

And her smile haunted

By lips of another

The Ocean 

Oh I remember

The beauties I saw not

The music I heard not

The dream I could not dream

My heart that beat

But I had made my choice

Between the two I loved

And under the high walls

Of Noldorin palace

A child came to life

A child of golden hair

And skin pale

Opened his eyes to meet

Those of his mother

The grey eyes that held

Visions of another land

A faraway land where the gulls cried

And his eyelashes 

Unshut to reveal

The moody blue of stormy sea

The shade of foam and depths

But far away

The ebb and flow 

Still called my name

Eärwen !

Daughter of Alqualondë

There was a mourning queen

In the High King's tower

Looking with her eye keen

For a lost light shimmer

Both her loves lost to her

And her children were gone

Cut to wick her fire

She had saved from the foam

Tirion die shall not

Not in this sombre day

For the Burning Soul's fault

Our people shall not pay

A penitent came back

From far Alqualondë

And his pardon did seek

Finarfin had returned

But lone

Oh she remembers

That half-life of Tirion

Dead was the golden age

Rumours of East 

And woeful news each time

The Eagles swept down

From the wild skies

And each day

Each day from the highest window

Of the Tower

She learnt of the death of her sons

From that morning after Tumhalad

On 

Where the last one fell

Every day

Past and gone

Oh I remember

The white sand, the polished pebbles

Under my feet

The wind on my face

In my hair

Whispering in my ears

The salty water

Up to my shoulders

The marine air

In my nostrils

The seaweed's odour

Entrancing

The ships' high sails

Of silver glittering

But as long as the gulls will cry

Even to deafened ears

There will be hope

For them; for I

Letting go

And ebb and flow

Call out my name

On distant shore

Where roams no more

Eärwen !

Daughter of Alqualondë 


End file.
